Bloodshed
by Klaroline Writer
Summary: When Hope was conceived a herb called devils bane started to grow. Jermey, Matt, and Tyler come across it in the woods; take it back to the boarding house. Damon snatches it from them to prove its not poison. Caroline turns her humanity off after Tyler tells them about the baby. she gets an idea that the baby's blood is a cure, so she goes to find it. set around 5x18.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodshed**

* * *

The drive from Mystic Falls to New Orleans was exhausting. I kept getting calls, text, and voicemails from Elena and Stefan, of course I didn't answer them but they were still annoying. Not to mention I got stuck in a storm. I called a tow and took their car (and life) until I could ditch it. New Orleans is beautiful, I regret not taking Klaus up on his offer. Having your humanity off is literally the best thing(and the worst). Man was his house hard to find. Finally found it and boy was it fancy(ish).

"Hello?, Klaus?"

Clearly no one is here or I'm in the wrong place. I went up the stairs checked some of the rooms and as I'm about to go in to the last one some blonde chick comes out in a kimono.

"Um, who are you?"

God I wanted to rip her head off but as soon as I opened my mouth, there she goes again.

"Look I don't know who you are but you have to leave."

I ran up to her, clenched her throat in my hand and ready to bite that bitches head off I hear Klaus's voice from the room.

"Cami love come back to bed." He comes out of the room shirtless and clearly surprised by my unexpected visit he takes my hand off the girls throat before anything.

"Caroline what are you doing here?" I jerked my arm out of his hand. Sarcastically I answered "Looking for you, But I was just leaving." I rushed down the stairs and he popped up in front of me.

"Caroline come on let's talk." Trying not to stare at his gorgeous body I said something stupid. "Yeah no, I'll be back some other time." I ran with all my strength and suddenly I'm in my car. I start to drive around town and get off at the closest bar. I sit down on a stool and the bartender comes up to me. "What can I get you?" Feeling like me without the whole 'feelings' part I just wanted to get drunk so I did. "Bourbon on the rocks, and keep them coming." I handed the guy a hundred and drank away. I had probably drank two whole bottles of bourbon in the past hour.  
The bartender came up to me with a shot of tequila "On the house." I raised the shot ready to drink "Thanks." I gulp the thing down and when I finished there was this hot guy sitting two seats down from me. I scoot over and me being not me bit his neck. I quickly stopped when my mouth stung. "Vervain." I looked at his neck he wiped the blood off with a napkin and he was completely healed. "What are you?" He gave me a quick smirk before he took off. The bartender came back with a glass of bourbon and a shot of tequila. "Thanks." I said for the second time. As I take a sip from my glass of bourbon Klaus walks in. "I really hope that's your first." I stand up except I didn't stand I dropped my glass and stumble towards him. Luckily he caught me. "Nope, not my first." "Your drunk." He said it like he was disappointed or something. "What! What gave you that crazy idea?" I sit back down take my shot of tequila and blackout I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blooshed**

* * *

I woke up the next day with a massive headache. I got up and walked to the door way, or tried to. Klaus walk to the door with a blood bag. "What the hell!."  
"Now now Caroline is that any way to talk to someone who is showing you such hospitality." He's lucky I can't touch him or I would rip his head off. I sat back down on the bed.  
"What do you want." He tossed the blood bag over, and I caught it ; looked back at him.  
"I thought you might be hungry love" I uncapped the bag and drank it all down to the last drop.  
"Now there's a good girl." I throw the bag on the floor. That clearly annoyed Klaus.  
"Screw you." I told him, as I wiped off some blood on my lip. He walked in and pulled a chair over and sat right in front if me.  
"Why don't you tell me why your here." I moved around the bed until I was comfortable. I had my back to Klaus. I didn't want to look him in the eyes, he'd probably try to compel me.  
"I need to see Elijah." He came to the other side of the bed where he could see my face, he knelt down and spoke.  
"Now why do you of all people need to see my brother."  
"I have my reasons." He stood up and walked towards the door. "Wait!" He kept walking, completely ignoring me.

* * *

Hours later Elijah came to see me. "Ah, Caroline what a surprise. Niklaus has informed me that you wish to speak." "Yes, bu," he cut me off. "Well then let us talk, else where. I've had the witch lower the spell on this room ." He walked out and I followed. We walked into what looked like his study or his library. He poured himself a drink. "Would you like one?" He asked me gesturing towards the bar. Just the thought of one drink made knots in my stomach. "No thank you." He sat down on a leather couch.  
I sat down on another chair across from him. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" He sipped his drink. "Klaus's baby." He set the glass cup down on the small table beside him. You could hear the 'clink' when the glass hit the granite.

"I was not aware you knew of the child." Elijah said in his stern english voice.  
"Yeah well, Tyler couldn't keep it a secret for long."  
Footsteps came through the door, it was klaus. "You know what. I will have that drink." I said desperately. I got up and as I'm about to pour the scotch into the glass klaus snatches it from my hand. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" Determined to pour that scotch I took the bottle back. "Absolutely." I pour the glass about one third full and sat back down.  
Klaus leaned against the wall. "What is it you want with my child." I looked at him and saw he has his 'serious' face on. I took a sip and gulp down the remainder of the scotch. "You know it's not nice to ease drop." The scotch went down the wrong way, I wouldn't stop coughing. Klaus took advantage of that. He grabbed my throat and pinned me against the wall. "This is no game! What do you want with Hope!"  
I slowly took his hand off my throat. When my feet touched the floor boards I spoke. "Hope, so thats its name." It wasn't helping that I didn't answer his question, I had provoked him. "Answer me!" There he goes with the yelling again. "You want to know so badly, fine then, that baby's blood is a cure." Confused faces were on both of their faces. Elijah finally stood up. "Cure? Cure for what." Elijah said. "Your lying!" Klaus just wouldn't stop with the yelling. "Am I, am I really? That baby should have never been born. A balance was made and that baby's blood is the cure, and I need it." "Well your not going to get it." Klaus said trying to scare me off. It didn't work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloodshed**

* * *

I went back to the room. I locked the door and starting pacing back and forth. My powers allowed me to hear all the way down stairs. Someone was knocking and Klaus opened the door. "Camille what are you doing here?" "I came here to see you." She didn't come in, Klaus didn't go out either."This isn't the best time. You need to leave." Just like that he shut the door in her face. I'd say I was glad to here that but that would require feeling.

I leaned against the wall and looked out the window. The city was so beautiful. "Caroline," I turned and saw Klaus walking closer and closer towards me. "Quit the act Caroline. Tell me why you're really here." I saw the door handle on the floor. He had yanked it off. He got so close I stared into his eyes and saw my reflection. "I don't know what you're talking about, I told you the truth." I said with a sarcastic tone. He kept coming closer until my back was against the wall. He pushed a stray hair away from my face and ran his hand down my neck. It felt nice to have him touch me.  
The old me, the humane one, would probably push him away and run off but I'm not that person my humanity is off and I am free. Free to do want I want with whoever I want. He put his mouth close to my ear and whispered. "Come on love, don't hold back." His eyes were right across from mine. His lips right there in front of me waiting to be kissed. I leaned in and we were kissing. I pushed him towards the other wall, took off his shirt and then mine. He rushed me over to the bed. We took each other's clothes off, and Just like that, I had slept with klaus for the second time and it was better than the first.

I woke up the next morning and saw klaus putting his shirt on. I sat up. "I thought for sure I'd be the one sneaking out on you." He finally turned around and I could tell something was wrong but what could it be? "What's wrong?" He didn't answer he just walked towards the door.  
"Klaus!" He turned to face me. "What's wrong Caroline is that your humanity is off! And you weren't lying about my daughter." I was confused, how did he know that? How did he, he read my thoughts that had to be it.  
"That's what last night was about, getting in my head?" I grabbed my jeans and put them on. I was mad I thought he cared. No, no, no! My humanity. It's trying to break free.  
"I thought we had something Caroline, something more than these foolish attempts of revenge."  
"This isn't revenge Klaus this is me trying to help my friends, who are dying."  
That struck a cord, In the five days I've been gone I never stopped to think about Tyler, Jeremy, Matt, and Damon. They were all dying and, and I left and shut my humanity off. I didn't even know what I wanted. The baby's blood wasn't for me it was for them but how could I be a good friend if I didn't care. I fell down to the ground and I was sobbing. "Caroline, what is it." I stopped crying and stood up "I don't know but I don't need you to help."  
"What is happening to you." My eyes teared up again. It was like I was an alarm clock turning off and on. I was loosing consciousness fast. I took a breath and said what I could "Devils bane, I, I touched it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloodshed**

* * *

I woke up on the couch, Klaus and Elijah were huddled around me. I sat up, I felt like my self I guess that's good. I looked out the window it was dark. I must have been out all day. "Caroline, what is this 'devils bane' you said you touched?" I turned to Klaus, who was speaking. What?" I was confused, then I remembered after Klaus and I, you know, I was on and off then I blacked out.

"Devils bane, that's the balance." Elijah turned to klaus and then back at me. "The balance? That is what you need to cure!" His yelling made my head pound. I put my hands on my heads and knelt into a ball screeching.  
Klaus put his hand on me. "Caroline?"  
He shook me slowly, I stopped the screeching and looked at him. I took deep breaths. In and out, in and out. "Is this what the, devils bane causes? On and off humanity, and unpleasant headaches." Klaus said devils bane like he still didn't believe it was real.

"No, well I don't know, none of us know. It has a different effect on everybody." Elijah's face was hard to read but it was filled with confusion. "What do you mean exactly."  
"What I mean Elijah, is that every one is different, for instance, Damon is eating everyone in sight and losing his memory as we speak, Matt has all sorts of super powers, and Jeremy can't stop killing people." The expression on klaus and Elijah's face got worse. Shock, surprise, worry, I didn't know what it was. "And what of Tyler?"  
I was surprised when Klaus asked about Tyler. I answered his question truthfully. "Tyler is," I couldn't talk about him I knew I'd turn into a puddle of tears if I did, but I kept going either way. "Dying. Desiccating slowly and painfully."/div  
Klaus sat next to me on the couch and grabbed my shoulders. I leaned on his shoulder and tried not to cry. I didn't. In fact being curled up next to him felt nice. Elijah left the room and klaus and I were there alone.  
"Klaus?" "What is it?" I took my head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "I'm gonna die, so are Matt, Tyler, Damon and Jeremy."  
I shed a tear, Klaus wiped it away and kissed my forehead. "I'll find a way to end this plague that has been bestowed upon your friends." I felt safe when he said that. I laid on his lap and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

This is twice as long (maybe even longer) than my last chapter and the longest so I hope you like it.  
Please comment on any chapter you'd like. I really would like to here your feed back if you liked it or not. And if you're reading this and enjoy it thank you so very much. Merci beaucoup. Blagodarya vi mnogo. Grazie mille. Gracias

**Bloodshed**

* * *

I was in a dark room. The Lights turned on and I could see the infinite room of white. I hear someone's voice it sounded like Jeremy. I turn around and see him crawling towards me with tears of blood running down to his neck. "I'm dying Caroline and it's your fault." He coughed and there was a puddle of blood In front of him. "It's not my fault!" I yelled. I hear Damon's voice, I turn and he's In the same condition as Jeremy except he could stand. "You're the reason we're dying Caroline." I walked backwards and trip on something. Not something someone. I look at who it was and it's Matt. He has blood all over his hands and clothes. He turns over and I can see at least ten knives jabbed into his chest. "Matt!" I crawled over to him. Damon kept walking towards me and Jeremy kept crawling. I pulled out the knives, one by one. Suddenly someone taps my shoulder, i turned back and saw Tyler his chest was stone his eyes glowing and he was half beast, almost like he was turning but frozen. Stefan and Elena appear normally the way I remembered them. "You did this Caroline," Stefan said and Elena finished."it's your fault they're dead." Stefan pulled a stake for his jacket pocket. I was focused on Stefan and Elena poured a bottle of vervain on me. "You're gonna die along with them." Stefan said to me while he drove the stake through my heart.

I woke up terrified. I was on the floor, I had to arms clenched in my hands. I looked to my right, it was Hayley she was at the brink of death. I looked to my left and I saw Tyler even worst than before. "Caroline." He called out. I let go of their arms, pound my fists on the cold wood floor, and yell as loud as I can. I woke up gasping for breath. I knew it was real this time because Klaus came running through the door.

My eyes started to water. In a matter of seconds i was crying my eyes out. Klaus sat on the bed with me. I hugged him. He held me close and told me everything was okay. "Klaus?" I looked up at him. "What is it?" The worried look on his face never left. "I saw them. It's my fault."  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He stood up and held my hand. He left me alone in the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I had blood all over my white shirt. It didn't even look white at all. I was guessing it was mine. I took my clothes off, jumped in the shower and turn the water to its hottest setting. When I got out I grabbed the towel that had been hanging there. I went back to the bed and klaus was sitting there. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He was just sitting there perfectly still with his head down. I sat down next to him and grab his chin and pulled his face towards mine. It was Tyler. I yelled like I did the last time I saw him but louder. I snapped out of it. I was holding a stake and Klaus was on his knees with two stakes in him. I dropped the one I had and pulled the two out of Klaus. "Oh my god." I picked him up and laid him down on the bed. I lifted his shirt up. His wounds were already healed. He sat himself up. I put my wrist in front of his mouth. "Here drink some." He pushed away my arm and got up. "No offense love, but i prefer human." I could hear him limping down stairs.

I figure he was going to get a blood bag. I had to change. My suitcase was still in my car and I couldn't go outside naked. I looked in the closet like if clothes were magically going to appear. They did. Dresses, shirts, and sweaters were neatly organized on hangers. I looked in the drawers and jeans and shorts were there too. The best part were the shoes. Brand new and in there boxes. I don't know why I was surprised its not like I hadn't experienced magic before . I chose to wear a dress it had a multicolored leaf print skirt and a white top. It was gorgeous, but not as much so as the white Jimmy Choo's I picked. I found a curling iron at the vanity. So naturally I curled my hair. I was beginning to think I was in Rebekah's room.

I walked towards a room were I could hear brush strokes and pencils being sharpened. I knocked on the door. "Come in." Klaus said. And so I did. He was sitting on a chair drawing. I couldn't see what but I knew it was going to be beautiful. "Question. Am I sleeping in Rebekah's room?" He put the pencil down and looked at me. "You look, stunning. And no that is not Rebekah's room." He kept drawing and I had to see just what he was working on. "Can I see?" Before he could answer I snatched the book from his hands and he stood up. It was a picture of me holding a stake and him kneeling with two stakes in him. "You weren't suppose to see that." I handed him the book. "Why? It's just a stupid drawing." I started to walk out and Klaus grabbed my hand. He looked into my eyes and said, "Caroline, it happened."  
"What?" I was confused nothing made sense. Then it hit me, it turned off. "My humanity." That's all I said.  
"You have to learn how to control it." That made me mad. I snapped. "Control it? I can't control it! I have no control over anything I'm sick and dying! And so are my friends or have you forgotten." I felt like crying. "You just did." I knew I did i felt like crying because I thought of my friends my humanity turned on as easily as it turned off. I whooshed from Klaus's room to the bar I was at the day I got here.

* * *

P.S. I'm sorry for what's to come in chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bloodshed**

* * *

Once again I drowned myself in tequila. I drank for about half an hour And compelled a man to pay for my drinks. I stumbled out of the bar, literally I couldn't walk right in the heels. I almost fell but a very good looking guy caught me. "Thank you." I thanked him. I felt like I knew him. That was weird. I felt something inside of me switch it was strong and fast it was my humanity.  
"Your not looking so great." He said. The way he said it, was nice flirtatious even.  
"I don't feel great either." I felt like throwing up. I felt a nasty taste in my throat. Some how this mystery man saw it.  
"Let me take you home." That was nice of him but I didn't know him. I didn't care. A hot guy wants to take me home why not?  
"I'd like that." He gave me his hand and I took it. I followed him to his car. It was a black lamborghini. The license plate said "Lamia". Im guessing thats his last name or a girlfriends name.  
"Nice car." I commented as he opened the passenger door for me. He closed the door and got in the drivers seat. The seat were a nice gey leather.  
"Where to?" I didn't want to tell him where I was staying. He's a total stranger. So I lied.  
"I don't have anywhere to stay, I just got in town." He looked confused like he didn't know where to take me. I should feel bad for lying but I don't care.  
"Would you like to stay at my place?" I was playing with the thought of actually going or not. I don't want to go and see klaus so I said.  
"Sure. Is that okay?" He nodded and we drove to his house.

It was nice, nothing like what Klaus and Elijah had but nice. We walked inside and it was nicely furnished and not messy at all. There were dark hard wood floors and light furniture. there were no picture no paintings, and no real decorations. The walls were bare.  
What was I expecting a nicely furnished home with a girls touch. Why did I think this guy was either cheating or on the rebound. His looks just kind of made that impression. I mean he was outside of a bar and offered me a ride. Also his license plate, had a name on it. His place is a total bachelor pad.

I told him my name and he told me his. It was a nice name you don't here often. Marcel that was his name but I just had to screw it up and kiss him. "What was that for?" "Being nice no one has been this nice here." He didn't look freak or anything he liked it. "Let me show you how nice I can be." He said that with full of confidence. He grabbed me and kissed me. I took his shirt off and then my dress. After that I can't remember anything only that my night was great (I was really drunk).

I woke up next to Marcel. Luckily he was still asleep. I slowly got up and tried to keep him sleeping. I got dressed and grabbed my shoes. I headed towards the door and heard Marcel waking up. I whooshed out to the street and I was so far away I couldn't see his house anymore. Then the cold hard truth hit me. I had to walk all they way to Klaus's house. I don't even know where I'm at. I spent at least two hours looking for the house, walking and more walking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bloodshed**

* * *

As soon as I got back to the house I went into the kitchen to look for some blood or anything edible. Luckily I found a couple blood bags in the fridge. I took two out and sucked them dry. I sat down at the dining table there were a stack of thick books in front of me. On one of the books spine it said "Lamia Sanguine Siti" lamia like Marcels license plate. I pulled the book from under this gigantic stack. All the books came falling down once I pulled the Lamia book out. The cover was blank. I opened to the middle of the book. Every thing was in the same language as the title. Probably Latin.  
Obviously I couldn't read it. I flipped to through the next couple pages and stopped when I saw a picture. It kind of looked like me. Well, not me but a vampire. Weird. I looked for another picture and that picture confirmed it. It was a vampire. The second picture was a vampire feeding on someone. I'm confused. Last night was enough confusion for me. I really didn't have time to care about this. I stacked up all of the books.  
Once I finished I went up to my room. My head hurted a lot. I laid down on the bed and close my eyes. I felt someone's presence in the room. It was Klaus. His heart beat was unforgettably remarkable. "What do you want?" I asked him with my eyes still closed. "Open your eyes." His heart beat got louder. I opened my eyes and he was on top of me. "Where did you go last night?"  
"A bar." I answered so quickly. It was strange. He was compelling me and he kept at it.  
"What happened?"  
"I met someone."  
"Who?"  
"A guy named Marcel." His expression changed. His voice got stiff. Almost like he was mad or jealous.  
"What did you do with Marcel?!"  
"I slept with him." Know I was sure he was mad. Did he know Marcel?  
"Forget everything since you entered my home today." I quickly started to forget everything. He compelled me to forget.

I opened my eyes and it felt like minutes had past in one second. I quickly showered and put some sweats on with a over sized sweater and put my hair up. I headed downstairs and heard people talking. "Klaus!" I called out while walking into the living room. Klaus and Elijah were talking to someone. The 'someone' turned around and it was Marcel. Out of all the people in the world two original vampires could know it had to be a guy I slept with. A shocked look was on Marcel's face and mine reflected it. "You know? I'm just gonna go." I said and turned around. Klaus was right there once I turned around. "Let me go." I tried to push him out of the way. "Answer this Caroline, how do you feel?" He was joking right. "I don't feel."  
He turned me around and sat me in a chair. I tried to get up and Klaus held me down. He kept his hands on my shoulders. "Caroline this is Marcel, a vampire I sired long ago." Vampire? Marcel a vampire. "Oh you mean like Tyler?" I said sarcastically. But the mention of Tyler's name made me feel sad, it made me feel. "Klaus, your hurting me." "Remarkable." Elijah said. I was in pain what was so remarkable about that. Klaus let go of me. "See Elijah, I told you." Klaus said. I then realized Elijah never saw me on and off he only saw me off. Cami came in the room. "Dinner is ready." We all went into the kitchen and the table was set with five plates. At one of the plates was a glass of water and at the rest a glass of blood. It was a rectangular table so Klaus and Elijah sat at the ends , Marcel sat next to Elijah and Cami next in between Klaus and Marcel. I sat across Cami and next to Klaus, I didn't want to be across from Marcel all night. That dinner wasn't really anything but small talk and terrible food. (The blood made up for it) "I'm gonna go." I got up and made a run for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bloodshed**

* * *

I went upstairs and instead of going into my room I went into Klaus's. I looked through his sketches and painting until i came across one particular one. It was nice, no face just a beautiful red headed woman naked on a bed.  
"I did that one not to long ago." I turned around and saw Klaus with a smirk on his face. Most probably remembering this woman and what they did together.  
"Yeah? Who's the model?" I put the painting down.  
"Do you really want to know?" He asked as he came closer.  
No," He'd probably get into full detail.  
"Why?" I gestured towards all the paintings. "I mean i know you have the whole sexy evil artist thing going on but why, why do you paint?" He kept coming closer until I didn't have space to move.  
"Painting is a metaphor for art. Didn't I ever tell you that?" I leaned in and kissed him. Not long after I pulled away. "No, you told Hayley on the night you made your sweet baby Hope, and a poison thats killing me." He walked away with his back facing me. He turned around. " You know Caroline, you had me fooled with the seduction, the games and the struck of inspiration. Then you go and have bloody sex with one of my closest friends and read my thoughts!" Great he's yelling and he knows about Marcel. How did he know about Marcel? Didi Marcel tell him? Did he compell Marcel or me? That's it he compelled me that's what that little time jump earlier was.  
"Okay question, Did you compel me?" He stood quietly and didnt say a word. "Yeah that's what I thought." I stormed out of there and brush pat his shoulder.  
I went back to my room and paced. (I do that alot) I laid down and tried to sleep. I couldn't. I wooshed out to the French Quarter. I walked around the place a couple times and then went into a little voodoo shop. I looked around and found some vervain extract. I bought it and headed back to Klaus's house. I sat on the side of my bed and opend the bottle. I drank the whole thing. I felt it sting as it ran down my throat. It was a good sting that sting meant Klaus and no other original would compell me. I laid down and closed my eyes and slowly went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Yes i know this chapter is really really late and im sorry for that. Now that i think of it WOW its been 9 days since chapter 8. I'm sorry i was out of the country and to my surprise the internet was very bad. just so you all know before i posted any of the chapters i had already written chapters 1-9 and i'm currently writing chapter 11, my point is instead of updating every 3-4 days i'll be posting either once every week or twice.

* * *

**Bloodshed**

* * *

I woke up and It was still dark. I looked at the clock on the nightstand. It said, 4:36. Meaning I had only been asleep for four hours. I tried to go to sleep multiple times, but I would just wake up a minute later. I felt fine. I didn't have any scary dreams but there was this feeling like this urge to get up and drive to Mystic Falls. I could feel it I knew someone was going to die.  
I got up slapped on some clothes and grabbed a pen and paper. I must have written twenty notes before I settled on one.  
I left Klaus a note. It basically said I had to check on my friends and I'd be back to get want I came for. I took some girls car keys form her purse and looked for the car. (her fault for being drunk at 5 o'clock in the morning) I hopped in the car and drove at 100 miles an hour until I got home. I drove for seven hours, so i got there at noon.

I walk in to the boarding house and before I did I could hear Elena crying. "Elena?" She was hovered over something on the couch. I pull her away and see that its Matt she was hovering over. "Caroline your back." Elena wiped her eyes and hugged me. "I was so worried, you didn't return my calls and you've been gone for like a week." She wouldn't let go of me it was strange. I took her hands off of me. "What happened to Matt." Elena couldn't answer the question. Her eyes started to water again. I quickly told her she didn't have to answer. "He's in transition. He got even worse after you left, so I gave him my blood." Stefan said with a slightly calmer and relaxed tone. "When will he wake up?" I asked instead of yelling at him for doing this to Matt. "He died about two hours ago, any minute now." Elena said wiping the tears off her face once again. I turn to face Matt's body. He suddenly gasped up for air. He sat up and I could hear his heart beat racing like he came out of a coma or something.

"Matt!" Elena exclaimed in excitement. "What am I doing here?" Matt told everyone but I could see that question was pointed at Stefan. "Stefan? I specifically told not to let Elena do this!" He got up and tried to throw a punch at Stefan but Elena caught his arm. "It was me,… I fed you my blood. Not Elena." Matt turned to me. He hugged me. (I didn't like it, it was weird) "Caroline your back." I push him off of me gently and slowly. "Yeah I'm back. And your alive sort of, any way I got to go." There I go again a cruel heartless bitch with no humanity. "Go where don't you want to see Tyler?" Elena asked and I kind of feel bad for what I said next. "No not really he's just another reminder of death." "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I started screeching again. It was painful I mean even more than before. My skin started burning I yanked off my jacket off. It was my left shoulder it's red a stinging like it was just branded like a cow. "What the hell?" Matt said. "Caroline? Did you touch it?" Stefan asked. I didn't focus on his question because I was to busy noticing my newly branded shoulder. It looked like a pitch fork, hilarious what witch could possibly be more creative. "Caroline." Elena said waving a hand in front of my face. "What are you doing?" I pushed her out my way. "You touched it. God damn it caroline how in the freakin world did you touch the stupid plant?" Why was Stefan yelling at me. Probably because he finally figured it out. "Good for you Sherlock you finally put it together. Now excuse me but I have to go be someone elses burden." I sped out of there as fast as I could. I ditched the drunk girls car and got a new one. Again I continued at a rate if 100 miles an hour. About half way through my drive i got pulled over.

"Hello officer." I said putting a charming smile on my face.  
"Hello miss. Are you aware that you were speeding?"  
I purposely made my eyes tears up like crazy. The stupid officer didn't know what to do.  
"Are you okay miss?"  
"Yeah i'm fine, its just i left home for work and my babysitter called me and said that my two month old baby girl, that has heart problems, had to go to the hospital." I kept the crying up and the stupid human fell for it.  
"Well i'm gonna help you out and let you go, I just don't wanna see you speeding again."  
"You know how you can help?"  
"How?"  
"By being my snack." I sank my fangs into his neck and drank just enough to spare him. But with us being in the middle of no where he wouldn't survive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bloodshed**

* * *

I drove off leaving his life less body on the highway. It took me about four hours to make it back to New Orleans. I kind of already new my way around so finding Klaus's house was no hassle.  
I walked into the house trying to be as quiet as possible. I was walking up the stairs and about to be home free in my room until a floor board creaked.  
"Caroline?" Elijah said from the end of the stairs. I quickly headed down.  
"Hey Elijah, where's Klaus?" I tried to imitate my emotions the best I could. I thought I was doing good.  
"He's out tending to the witches every need." I couldn't tell off he was be honest or he was messing with me. Klaus, doing things for others? No.  
"Really?" I still asked.  
"No he's in the other room. We both heard you come in."  
"Elijah led me to the room where Klaus was. Klaus was sitting on chair pointed towards the window. We stood there in awkward silence for a minute or two as Klaus sip his drink.  
"Are you just gonna sit there dramatically, if so i'm gonna go." I turned around and there was Klaus standing in front of me. He looked straight into eyes as if he were to compel me. It was to my surprise he didn't. He took another sip and set the glass down.  
"Where were you?" Klaus asked there was no point in lying to him so I answered truthfully with a hint of sarcasm. "Mystic Falls."  
"Why would you leave!" He was trying not to yell but his screams escaped him.  
"Because, for the millionth time i'm dying my friends are dying and Matt's already dead," I was the one yelling now but that quickly changed when I mentioned Matt's dead. Of course he wasn't dead but he did die. I started to cry slowly just a little. I turned around so Klaus wouldn't see me. Elijah was no longer in the room he must have left when we started yelling. "And you, you won't help me." I sniffled.  
"Caroline." Klaus said coming closer. He put his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged him away.

I went back to my room, everything was in its place just the way I left it. Even the note I left on the bed side table was there. I grabbed it and ripped it into pieces. I threw the paper on the floor. I grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom to take a long steaming bath.  
I filled the tub with hot water and put some bubbles in. (You can never go wrong with bubbles.) I laid in the hot water, tilted my head back and closed my eyes.

_"Hello Caroline"_  
_"Klaus"_

I opened my eyes and faintly smiled. Did I really just think about that day? What a wonderful day it was. I closed my eyes trying to think of that day again.

"I agree, what a lovely day that was indeed." Klaus said as he knelt down to make eye contact. I opened my eyes and met his gaze.  
"Great, what do you want?" I said as I crossed my right leg over my left and wiped off bubbles.  
"Mind if I join you?" He asked. My flawless legs might have set off an alarm in his hybrid body.  
"Yes actually I do mind." I uncrossed my legs descending them into the deep tub of water and bubbles. He nodded and sat on the edge of the tub.  
"Very well," he gave me a flash of those puppy dog eyes. "Mind telling me what else has come about in Mystic Falls."  
"Okay, but first turn around." His response was the raise of an eyebrow but none the less he did as I said. I got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around my wet, bubbly body. I walked out of the bathroom and into the room, Klaus followed. I stood there back to Klaus and slowly turned around. Reveling by freshly branded shoulder. Klaus came closer, he reached his hands out as if to touch the pitch fork shape but he didn't.  
"What happened? Did your friends do this?"  
"No, while I was in Mystic Falls I was sitting and out of nowhere my shoulder started burning like hell and then this." I tossed my arms up. And that caused my towel to fall. I could feel Klaus's face about to break into smiles and laughter while mine turned to loads and loads of embarrassment. We stood there staring into each others eyes.  
I gestured towards the door. "Go. Please." I begged. He slowly walked backwards to the door and turned as I reached down for my towel.  
I'd say I died of embarrassment or shame or whatever but I didn't. That little incident was just a taste to Klaus, a taste of delicious cuisine that a poor man will never taste.  
"Niklaus you are smiling." Elijah said almost stunned by the happiness of his brother. "I have not seen you smile since, hope." Klaus turned.  
"Would you prefer of me to moped around all day long, grieving the loss of my child." Klaus said In an attempt to joke. Elijah didn't see it like that he quickly regretted his questioning.  
"Relax brother, I'm only joking." Klaus said slapping Elijah's shoulder. "It's that girl, Caroline, isn't it? She has you befuddled."  
"Oh brother she's nothing but amusement, a diversion, she distracts me."  
"Oh she does a lot more than that."

I felt kind of bad ease dropping in on there conversation like that. It was clearly a brother to brother kind of moment. I never got a sibling to share things with. Mostly because my parents spit but i was fine I had Elena.

* * *

Hello, i hope you like this chapter and i really would like some feedback. Oh and i want to start do chapter from other characters perspective and not just Caroline, or maybe just the rest of the stories in third person. Either way I would like for someone to tell me which idea they like best.


	11. Chapter 11

Yes! finally it's posted chapter 11! I think this might be my favorite chapter of them all. This is a really long chapter as oppose to all the others (well except two or three) it might not be that long to many people but to me it is. Some of my chapters are two maybe three "scenes" long and I personally like short chapter, I don't like to read or write super long chapters like 3,000 words or more that take place through out a whole entire week, but if you do then this might be your favorite chapter too.

* * *

**Bloodshed**

* * *

I closed my eyes. And open. I'm back in the endless room of white. No blood no Damon or anyone else. Then I sigh in relief and I hear her voice. It's Haley. Just her voice I turn a full 360 degrees and she's not there.  
"You know Klaus is just keeping you as a toy right? He'll just throw you away when you snap, break,"  
I started to run as if I could get far enough to be in silence again. I heard twigs snapping like I was running through the woods.

"DIE!" I hear her scream. I start another shriek fest and curled up.  
I woke up alone I couldn't hear any thing not talking or breathing just my thoughts spinning.  
That was strange because I should be hearing at least Klaus or Elijah? Are they here? Did they ditch me? No! If they left some where fun without me I swear I'm gonna tear the heads off ( or try, not like I'm going to succeed in any fight against an original vampire none the lest two ).

I went downstairs to investigate. I put my hand down on the rail as I walked downstairs. When I reach the end I see. On my hand and a trail of it leading to a sitting room. Obviously I follow the trail. When I saw what the trail lead me to I wish I would've stop myself.

Damon, Jeremy, and Matt were pinned up against the wall, decapitated. I gasped aloud and start to breath heavily. I turn my eyes away from this gruesome slaughter fest. My body is facing the way I came in and my head I'm looking at the floor. I hear footsteps but I keep my head down. But then the noise stops and I hear voices. First Damon, next Jeremy, and then Matt. I turn my head to see the entire room.

On a chair in the corner is Damon's head. It's mouth is moving as it was speaking. I hear chants like witch chants, except I've never heard one word I hearing. Then I feel hands on my shoulders, I turn around and see, we'll see nothing really. It was someone in a tattered black cloak, and they were chanting. My head starting to pound again and I started to screech once more. No It didn't stop there the black cloak knelt down near my branded shoulder with a knife. It cut another line and then took out a jar with ashes or something witchy. What ever it was, it still burned like hell when it spread the thing on my shoulder.

After that the black cloak disappeared end, so did my pain. I can't take it any more. Why the hell was this "black cloak" thing cutting me and I don't know killing my friends? They can't really be dead can they? The thought made me think of terrible things. I screamed to release my frustration.  
And sure enough it did more than that I woke up once more. I tried to hear breathing or a heart beat, to assure myself I was awake. I heard four, three strong and one faint.

I slapped on a big sweater to cover my shoulder. I slowly walked to Elijah's study (or room? I still don't know) where two of the heart beats were coming from. I jumped in to Klaus's arms at the sight of him. I had my arms around his neck. I couldn't tell if he was shocked or just didn't want my hug. I let go because my shoulder was aching. "Ow." I said out loud.

"Well I guess that answers our question, brother." I turn to see Elijah sitting down, he wasn't wearing a suit. I was surprised I don't think I've ever seen Elijah in anything but a suit. He was wearing some normal jeans with a black v-neck.

The shirt was I nice fit it showed off his build very well. OH MY GOSH! Am I really checking Elijah out? I mentally kicked myself.  
"What question?" I shot a confused look at Elijah then Klaus. "Oh just the question whether or not you woke up feeling like a total bitch." Said another voice walking into the room. "Rebekah?" I see her holding a baby bundled up in a blanket, which I guessed was hope. Rebekah tossed me a warm smile and happiness, confusion, and some hate surged through my body. Why was she here? And why did she bring Hope? Wait hold on didn't Haley have Hope, I mean hope is her daughter. Now that I think of it where is Haley.

"Wait a minute what's going on," I turn to everyone ending with Klaus. "and why is that thing here?" I say pointing to Hope and immediately regret it.

"Hope," Klaus corrected. "Is here to help. And as for Rebekah she's hope's caretaker if you will." Okay I'm starting to get it. But still what about Haley and was he giving me Hope's blood or not?

"Wait but what about Haley?" I frantically asked shooting looks all over he place(again). "What about Haley?" Elijah asks as he stands up.

"Brother she's referring to the fact that I have brought Hope, and Haley has yet to be seen." Okay I know originals are charming and can be charismatic and all but that was a bit to right for Rebekah to just 'guess'. Either way I didn't put much thought into.

"We haven't heard from Haley in weeks now." I turn once more and see Klaus standing there holing his daughter and I don't know what happened. I pictured Klaus and I with a baby. Not pictured like I wanted to happen more light the thought was placed in my head like if not my own.

I shake myself out of my heads confusing thoughts. I asked Klaus and Elijah more about this whole 'Haley went MIA and how Hope was with Rebekah and in what why was this little vampire/werewolf hybrid was going to help me'

"I'm agreeing to let you have a couple drops of Hope's blood, and only a few drops." I sit down next to were he had sat. Elijah hands Klaus and needle and me a small vial. Klaus punctured Hope's left index finger and squeezed a couple of drops into the vial I held. "There." Klaus said relieved.

So many thing rushed through my head and I couldn't focus on one. I didn't know what to do. I think I literally stood there frozen for five minutes.

Rebekah and Elijah left the room with Hope leaving Klaus and I alone. I think I was still in shock that I couldn't move let alone spit out a word. I finally snapped out of it when I again mentally hurt myself.

"So what mow then?" I ask frantically standing up. "Well you have what you came for." He said as he walked over to a bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey. He pops it open and starts chugging straight from the bottle. I walk up to him and snatch the bottle once he's lowers it from his lips. I take one large gulp of the whiskey and hand him back the bottle. I lean close to his ear. "I have only a fraction of what I came for." I whisper into his ear before I leave the room. As so as I get to the door frame Klaus takes hold of my right forearm, he pulls me back slightly. "What did you come for?" He asks slowly letting go of my arm. "I'm still figuring that out." I whoosh away and I'm back in my room.

I take that ridiculous sweater off. I walk into the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror. "What the hell!" I say out loud to myself. The whole cut or thing on my shoulder was coming red. I didn't hurt, it didn't burn.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" I walk out to see a very pissed off Rebekah.

"Why are you in my room?" Rebekah asks with an irritated look on her face.

"I've been staying here."

"Well you won't be staying here much longer." She walks around looking through every thing.

"Niklaus! Get your hybrid ass in here!" She yelled and not long after Klaus is walking in the room.

"What is it Rebekah?" He asked annoyed.

"Why has she been in staying my room?" She toned her voice down a little.

"What happened?" He asked rushing toward me. This time he touched my shoulder. It stung but I did budge.

"Hello!?" Rebekah yelled. Klaus completely ignored her causing Rebekah to stormed out of the room.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said shrugging Klaus off of my shoulder.

"Caroline, what happened?" My eyes met his and for a second I thought about telling him. Then I replayed the whole thing in my head and realized how stupid and crazy the whole thing sounded. I walk backwards from him and towards the window.

"I should really get this back to Mystic Falls." I pull out the small vial from my sweat pants. He walks towards me and takes the vial.

"Why don't you take it?" I thought about it and then asked myself, "Why not?" I couldn't think of anything but then I knew exactly what to say.

"Because, I put my friends first." He slammed his left hand on the wall, which causes me to jump back onto the wall. "Take it." He says as his pupil dilate into mine. He holds up the vial and I grab it and swallow the few drops of Hopes's blood. This was making no sense why could he compel me. UGH! Stupid stupid Caroline. I hadn't put vervain in my system for days. I push Klaus away from me.

"Why the hell did you do that!" "You should be thanking me, if I didn't make you drink it your stubbornness would have stopped you." How could he be so stupid and... Wait a minute why does he care. "How could you be so selfish! I was ready to die, I'd be saving one of my friends. That was enough for me."

"Well it wasn't enough for me, I can't see you die." I gave in to his sad puppy dogs eyes and leaped in. Our lips were crashing against each others, and that kiss had been the most passionate kiss that i have ever shared with anyone.

* * *

Okay there it is, hope you liked it. Please review because i'd really like to hear what you thought. Not just of this chapter but of which ever one you'd like to review.

Oh and if your on twitter and like Klaroline quotes and pics and other stuff you can follow me at KlarolineWriter.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay here is chapter 12! This chapter is really about Caroline kind of exploring the city a little more so that's my main focus for this chapter. Please review, I really would like some feedback.

* * *

**Bloodshed**

* * *

I laid there in my bed with my eyes closed. I replayed the events of last night in my head over and over and over again.

I kissed Klaus and his arms tightened around my waist as I ran my fingers through his hair. We slammed each other against the walls growing closer and closer with each kiss. We didn't do anything else really. Just shared innocent kisses. We stopped when Klaus heard someone call his name. He flashed downstairs to see who had called him name. I was to distracted by what we had just been doing that I didn't even try to listen. I laid down tugging the sheets over my body. I stared at the ceiling and closed my eyes.

I had no freaky dreams last night, which I'm guessing is good. The cut or symbol was looking better. I got out of bed and into the shower I went.

When I got out I looked at my phone and saw it was barely 7:30. I did go to sleep really early. Anyways I pick out some blue jeans, white v-neck, and some navy blue converse.

I tip toed out of the room, downstairs , and outside. It was so nice to step outside and not be caged up in that house. I walked to the French quarter down Decatur street. I came across Café du Monde. I've heard about it some many times and now I'm standing in front of it. I always said "when ever I go to Louisiana I'm going to Café du Monde." So obviously I went in. It was empty but not so empty. I sat down and ordered a Café au lait with some beignets.

When the beignets came the aroma filled the air. With the coffee mmmmmmmmmmmmmm the perfect combination. I probably sat their eating for an hour but i couldn't check because I forgot my phone. Luckily there was a clock on the wall and it read 8:45. I left the house at 8:00 and got here about five minutes later so my human hunger was satisfied.

Next I walked to the voodoo shop. Burnt candles and i scents filled the air. A young girl with short hair was there this time. She was probably a witch but no one asked people if their witches. I got some vervain flowers, vervain extract, and wolf bane. Just in case. Before I left I asked the girl what time it was, she said 9:15.

I thought I'd squeeze in more sight seeing before heading back to the hell hole that is Klaus' house. I didn't know where else to go, but I came across this really creepy cemetery and what's going on in my head is just vampire + creepy cemetery = perfect combination of dead. I walk around passing a whole bunch of grave and tombstones. I even came across a wall of graves with KILLER spray painted in red on one. Then some crows were flying like crazy and that was enough creepy cemetery for me. I tried to leave the same way I came but I kept passing the spray painted wall like I was going in circles.

"Can I help you?" I turned around and saw a girl with long brown hair. She's probably the same age as the girl in the shop.

"Yeah actually. I can't seem to find my way out."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have come in here." Damn was she a little bitch.

"Davina be nice this young lady just needs help out." Said a women coming out from behind a tomb.

"Now darling follow me." She said walking past me.

I followed we made friendly chit-chat, and that was that.

I walked back to the house with the paper bag of witch herbs grasped tightly. I honestly didn't want to be back in Klaus's house so I purposely took the "long" way. Which basically means I made myself stupid and took forever.

That didn't last long and I was back in the hell hole. I walked up the stairs and into the room. I sat on the bed and opened a drawer in the nightstand. I tucked the paper bag all the way to the back behind some other things.

"Rebekah," I said as she walked by the bedroom door. She poked her head in.

"Yes?"

"We're okay on the whole room thing, right?" I asked nervously. She glared with her big blue eyes followed by her beautiful smile.

"Sure, my NEW room is way nicer than this dump." She said putting a big amount of emphasis on new.

She walk off and I saw a load of shopping bags that followed.

"Oh and Caroline, Elijah's looking for you." I heard her say from probably the next room.

I headed towards Elijah's room. He was sitting in his leather chair, this time wearing a black suit and tie.

"I heard you were looking for me."

"Yes, please sit down." I sat across from him on a leather couch.

"What's this about? It must be bad if I have to sit down."

"No no, - Niklaus told me you've taken the cure."

"Wrong, Klaus compelled me to take the cure."

"Well either way you've taken the cure and should be back to normal."

"Well yeah I guess."

"So no screeching, no sudden changes of personality?"

"Not a single thing."

"What's all the chatter about brother?" Rebekah says as she walks in and towards the liquor. I'm guessing she was finished putting away all her new stuff.

"Nothing Rebekah." Elijah answered.

"Come on, why all the secrecy." She said walking towards us waving the glass cup between Elijah and I. When she pointed at me to speak she dropped the glass and it shattered into pieces. Somehow one of the shards managed to jump up and stab my arm. I pulled it out.

"Rebekah!" I yelled.

"It was an accident, they happen." She shrugged and looked at Elijah. He had this look on his face a mixture of confusion with oh no.

"Caroline," he pointed to were the glass stabbed me.

"That should have healed." He got up and grabbed the glass shard with my blood on. He sniffed it, letting the aroma fill his nostrils when he spoke.

"Human."

* * *

**OMG. Human what!? I've wanted to make Caroline human for some strange reason and i just totally switched my stories around as for what im writing but I think I can make it work. No Klaus in this chapter because well you'll see next chapter. Oh and did you spot Davina?**


	13. Chapter 13

I feel so bad that this is a day late. I don't even think anyone notice but still. Any who this chapter is really more conversation than anything and OMG tomorrow is the Season 6 premiere of The Vampire Diaries which don't hate me but im not all that excited about. I am however really looking forward to Monday i think you know why. Season 2 of The Originals!

* * *

**Bloodshed**

* * *

Human, that…that's not possible.

"Elijah, what are you talking about?" The silence broke. Rebekah sniff around trying to smell the human blood that apparently came from me. I tried but that didn't go so well. I guess Elijah's right. But how?

"This isn't possible." Elijah stood up and starting pacing around the room.

"How?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know." Elijah face was filled with terror. Terror of the unknown. Who could blame him. You're one of the oldest vampire in all of existence and here you are in front of a baby vampire (ex-vampire) completely baffled by the possibility of a cure.

Yeah yeah, there was that whole thing with Silas but that's totally different and a whole other story.

"I'm sorry but I'm hurt here and bleeding out, are you gonna heal me or stand continue standing there?" I might have been a little insensitive.

"Yes, of course." Elijah grabbed a shot glass and a needle. He pricked his finger a squeezed out some blood. Even now Elijah couldn't afford to get messy.

Rebekah scurried out of the room mumbling some really nasty things about me.

"Thank you." I said as Elijah handed me the shot glass.

* * *

Back in my room I laid in bed thinking. Thinking about how this could have happened and why. Why did this-

"Caroline," my thoughts were cut off by his voice. I tilted my head the slightest bit and saw Klaus walking into the room. He sat on the edge of bed and I leaned myself on the headboard.

"What?" I asked being a little insensitive again. By the look on his face I can only assume Elijah or Rebekah told him about my "status change".

"I heard."

"Congrats, you heard about my change in species, what about it?" Wow that was really rude of me. He was just concerned. It's like my humanity turned off but I'm not a vampire I can't do that anymore. I looked at Klaus he was looking down.

"Did you see that?" I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me.

"What?"

"Me." I must have sounded crazy.

"What do you mean, you?"

"What I said it was like my humanity turned off." He stood up and I did the same.

"Oh you mean your little sarcastic comment? Yes I agree."

"Okay, so what if I'm still poisoned, like the baby's blood is just an enhancer."

"The baby's name is Hope!" He said releasing a growl from behind his tightly clenched teeth.

"Right, sorry." I quickly apologized as I did not want to die because of a sensitive original hybrid.

"What are you suggesting?" He jumped back to the previous topic and I was debating whether or not he was still pissed.

"Um yeah, so what if Hope's blood isn't the cure. What if the cure is still out there."

"So what is the cure?" He really hasn't put it together? I asked myself.

"Hayley's blood."

* * *

I spent probably an hour talking with Klaus and how he needs to find Hayley and he has to do fast. He was a little against it, because "Hayley is a hybrid now, I don't know where she is or what she's capable of." Is exactly what he said.

What came out of that whole thing was nothing. I was so close to getting Klaus to help but then he left the room like we hadn't spent the past hour talking.

Its almost 4:00 P.M. And I have nothing to do.

I saw some of the city which was nice and I got some mystical poison, and got lost in a creepy cemetery. Is that really all to do in this place? That sucks! When I drove all the way over here i didn't think I would die of boredom.

I got some blood on my shirt earlier and I thought about changing but I said might as well take a shower. While I was getting out of the shower and staring at myself in the mirror, I had the brilliant idea to go out and about to get some drinks that weren't being offered by original vampires. Seeing as it's only 5:00 o'clock now I have about three hours on my hands until the night starts. I can either spend those three hours getting ready which sounds unnecessary but it never hurts, or change and find something to do until 8:00.

I opted to do both so first i slapped on some sweats and a sweater and headed downstairs to find something edible. I looked in the fridge and surprise surprise, blood bags like ten of them (oh and some eggs and tomatoes). I look in the pantry and find some flour and whole bunch of different spices. Well at first i thought what the hell could this possibly make and then I thought about how my dad would make me and mom some home made spaghetti and marinara.

I threw 2 cups of flour on the counter and an egg. Mixed that and bam i had a ball of pasta. " This is really easy I should cook more often." I said to myself and then I reminded myself there's still a long way to go.

I took out a french rolling pin (the one without the handles), to my surprise they actually had everything I needed except for a pasta cutter or whatever its called. I rolled that ball out and cut some long thin pasta noodles. I threw those in a pot of water, put that on the stove and put on the lid.

Now it is time for the sauce. I yanked out the blender, plugged it in and dropped in some tomatoes. Blend, blend, blend and I threw in some random spices. If i could say one thing I know nothing about it would be spices. But wait, the sauce actually believe it or not tasted good. Now that is pure luck.

I strained the pasta in a metal strainer over the sink and pored over some cold water. I grabbed a plate from the cupboard and put some sauce on it and then the pasta. i'm so happy. It looks so good and i couldn't wait any longer to taste it. I got a fork from a drawer and dug in. It was just like my dad made it. Just thinking about him and my mom made me cry especially when they were still together.

"Is it a human thing to cry about food?" Said an intruding Rebekah.

"I can't say it is."

"Then why were you crying?"

"Why do you ask when you can read my thought?"

"True." She closed her eyes and I could only assume she was scanning my brain. I thought about each and every single i possibly could of that wasn't my parents. I didn't want Rebekah to know anything she'd just hold it over me, forever.

"Couldn't find it but I did find some rather scandalous thoughts. But what intrigued me the most was this little idea about going to a bar tonight." Really that's what she finds in my head of randomness.

"Do you want to come?" Obviously I had to invite her instead of denying it like I would have if she weren't an original.

"Yes!" She was so excited and quick to respond it was kind of overwhelming.

"I just bought a new dress that would look lovely on you. And if you don't like it my new wardrobe is filled with so many cute things, come on."

"Hold on let me finish my pasta I'm human for the time being and i'm really hungry."

* * *

I know im so sorry this is like at 8:00 P.M and on Wednesday.  
Just so you know the scene were shes cooking was originally going to be her and Klaus, but i ended up not doing that so if you'd like to read that version tell me and maybe i'll post the scene on my twitter like i did with chapter 9!  
Twitter - AT KlarolineWriter


	14. Chapter 14

Im so sorry for this its my fault last week was just (ugh) so i gave myself an extra week to write some mre and that extra week was completely us less.

* * *

**Bloodshed**

* * *

I finished up my food and Rebekah dragged me up to her room.

She opened her closet door and I could see all the new clothes she bought with the tags on.

"Which one do you like?" she said pulling out a strapless pink dress and one strap blue dress.

"um?" Before i could get a word out she tossed them aside mumbling they're hideous. They weren't that bad but compared to the next two she pulled out they were hideous. We settled on a semi-sequence silver dress for me and a low back black dress for Rebekah. And now we're off to god knows where. Rebekah compelled some guy to drive us to i'm guessing her favorite place.

"Caroline can i ask you a question?" Rebekah said looking back at me from the passenger seat mirror.

"Shoot."

"Earlier what did you mean by human for the time being."

"Well, obviously i'm not staying like this forever." Her face brought confusion and questions on her part.

"Rebekah it's a really long story i tell you when we get back, and it looks like we are here," i said commenting on the stopped car.

"You should really learn the difference between a bar and a party."

"I do the difference is that party are just more fun."

We got out of the car and Rebekah sent off her little minion with some compulsion. The place didn't really look like much but you could tell it was a raging inside. Rebekah said she wanted me to meet someone and dragged me by my arm up some stairs. And when I saw who this person Rebekah wanted me to meet I was the least bit surprised when I was standing face to face with Marcel the vampire who was apperently friends with everyone.

"Rebekah when you called you didn't say you were bringing Caroline." He looked at me and then turned his glance to Rebekah.

"Well i didn't know you two knew each other." She let go of my arm and crossed hers raising an eyebrow.

"So this is your party?" I said breaking the some what "sexual" tension between the two.

"Yeah." He didn't leave his lock on Rebekah's eyes and at first I thought they were going to vamp speed off into a room to hook up but then Rebekah (once again) grabbed my arm and whooshed us down the stairs. I looked up to where Rebekah and I were with Marcel and he was talking with the rude little witch, Davina , i talked with at the cemetery. They ended there conversation with a hug and her grabbing hold of this guy that looked strangely familiar.

By now Rebekah ditched me to do well she didn't tell me i just assumed she went to feed. I grabbed a drink from the bar and staring across the dancing people i swear that i saw Katherine. BUt the persons face got clearer and I could see it wasn't Katherine but Hayley. Well, obviously i wasn't gonna just stand there while my cure was just walking around. I followed and half way across the dancing crowd i was stopped by the same familiar looking guy Davina was talking to.

"Sorry." i apologized for no reason. It was probably because he's just so damn hot.

"Have we met." I was not expecting an accent to come out of those luscious lips. I think it's Irish or at least it sounds Irish.

"When I think about it You do look familiar." I replied with a smile.

"Oh i have that affect on women, but i know for a fact that we've met." He yanked his collar from his left side and it revealed a faint bite mark. Not a sexual bite mark it was a vampire bite, my bite.

"you, you were in the bar." I gulped down trying to think of what he was and what he might do to me.

"Well my name's Kaleb, not the guy in bar." nothing was funny but i let out a small giggle.

"I'm," I started feeling a little dizzy nope nope a lot a lot dizzy. "Caroline." I said as I collapsed on the cold floor.

* * *

**Again im so sorry and yes this is really short and im sorry for that too. i have just been really bust (not) okay i haven't had some inspiration lately. i mean i know what i want to happened nut i just cant translate my thoughts into words.**


End file.
